


Love Is A Protest

by periwinklepromise



Series: Femslash February 2020 [14]
Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February 2020, Femslash February Celebrates Black Women, Fluff, Sexual Content, coming out (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: Maybe it is time to get serious
Relationships: Chenoa/Anissa Pierce
Series: Femslash February 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619608
Kudos: 12





	Love Is A Protest

Chenoa's face is beautiful when she comes, the way she always seems surprised by it. Anissa is surprised by it too, the way Chenoa loves her so fully, no hesitation. Her whole chest heaves when she comes back down from it, and Anissa watches, licks, hums against her warm skin.

This is a protest, a demonstration. Every time Anissa finds love or joy or peace in a woman's touch, she is showing she is worthy of it. She is a black lesbian, and she is loved. Lesbianism ain't just for skinny white girls with long blonde hair, it's for her too.

She had known that since she was fourteen and fallen for her best friend. But it had still taken some time before telling anyone. When she came out to her parents, they stood silent and shocked for almost a minute. Dad was worrying about not getting grandchildren; with what happened to Grandpa, family meant everything to him. Mom was worrying about the dangers multiplying, not just being black and being a woman, but being a lesbian too. Then they hugged her, tight and desperate and full of love, and she tried to convince them that she was still family, still safe.

Safe as anyone could be in Freeland, at least. There's a war in these streets, and no one is doing enough. Her chest tightens to nothing, and she presses a kiss in Chenoa's collarbone. This is doing something. This is showing the 100 can't stop love.

“I love you,” she tells Chenoa's skin.

Chenoa pats at her hair then squeezes her shoulder. “I love you too.” Anissa crawls up her body and plops back down, this time on her pillow. “Wait, no, get the light first,” Chenoa whines, and Anissa grumbles to turn off the lamp before getting comfortable again. Chenoa tangles their arms together. “Hey, baby? I was thinking you could meet my parents this weekend? We're having a fish fry, bunch of people will be there,” she tells her hopefully.

This weekend is … _soon_. But then Anissa thinks that well, they've been seeing each other for a few months now, and having a lot of fun together, and maybe it _is_ time to get serious. “Yeah, that sounds fun,” she decides. “It'd be nice to meet your folks.”

Chenoa smiles and runs her fingers up and down Anissa's arm. “My brothers won't be there, but that's not a big deal, they always flake. But my uncles, aunties, cousins, my Nana, they'll all be there. Plus the Smiths, the Hendersons-”

“Like Inspector Henderson from Freeland PD?” she cuts in. She already knows him. Her dad likes him. She doesn't. Working with a bunch of white supremacists with badges means he's either a traitor or eaten up by self-loathing thanks to respectability politics.

“Yeah, he married his way in, why?”

Anissa shakes her head. She's not gonna get into it. “They come to dinners at ours, sometimes. Small world.”

Chenoa cuddles in close and kisses her cheek. “Will you stay the night?”

Anissa smiles and kisses her cheek back. “Yeah, sure thing, girl. Wanna go out for breakfast tomorrow?”

“My treat,” Chenoa agrees readily.

“What, no, I asked you,” Anissa protests.

“Too late,” Chenoa teases, “Already called it.”


End file.
